


May the Fourth

by WinterfellStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (with sex), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, and Margaery knows how she can fix it, for some reason Sansa hates Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterfellStark/pseuds/WinterfellStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa hates Star Wars, hence she hates the 4th of May. Maybe Margaery can change her mind (the Force is strong with the Tyrell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars day! :)

One of the many advantages and disadvantages of living in the campus university was that Sansa was constantly surrounded by uni students. And yes, she was well aware that she was one of them too, but… gods, she couldn’t handle them that day. It was the 4th of May, one day that should have been normal… If it hadn’t been because apparently everyone, and she really meant _everyone_ , had turned all of a sudden into a Star Wars fan. How and when this had happened, she had no idea… but she guessed that since the movies went mainstream a few years ago people had started to believe that it was okay to celebrate. Why should the geeks get all the fun, huh? 

Someone ran past them and as he turned, he grinned and exclaimed: “May the 4th be with you, girls!” 

“Sure thing.” Sansa smiled in a fake way as she waved him goodbye. Then she sighed and looked her friend Elinor while she pretended to shiver. “Good gods! If anyone else says _that_ to me again, I swear, I’ll grab one of their lightsabers and I’ll beat them with it.”

Elinor laughed. “You should be wearing a Star Trek tee. They would leave you alone then.” 

“Yeah sure.” Sansa snorted. “I don’t have a death wish. And I don’t like it either.”

“You’re weird.” Elinor shook her head. 

“ _You’re_ weird.” 

When they had planned their meeting the day before, to study and grab lunch together, Sansa hadn’t realized what was about to happen. Had she known, she wouldn’t have left her room all day. She still didn’t know how she had been so completely unaware of all the advertising around the campus. Then again, her brain had been properly trained to ignore such things for many years. 

That afternoon, though, she found it impossible to concentrate on anything that wasn’t the damn saga. People were being _extremely_ boisterous about it. Earlier that morning, someone had handed them a flyer that advertised a Star Wars marathon happening in one of the auditoriums, and there was also a concert in honor of John Williams’ music downtown. All that Sansa could do was to complain about it, and she did. Boy, she did. 

When Elinor suggested to reschedule their lunch for the next day Sansa wondered if it had something to do with her constant whining. It probably did (and she couldn’t blame her). 

“This campus is unbearable. I mean, I don’t mind Star Wars—” 

“You _do_ mind Star Wars.” Elinor chimed in, laughing. 

“— But this is too much, don’t you think?” 

“I don’t know, I kind of like it.” Elinor shrugged. “Besides, I have tickets for the concert.” 

Sansa groaned in response, although secretly she admired John Williams. He was _the_ man, after all. 

“Are you going to my cousin’s?” Elinor asked, while she put all her stuff back in her backpack. Their meeting was coming to an end. 

Sansa hummed as she considered it. Since their plans had changed, she might as well do something useful with her time. And by useful she meant spending quality time with her girl. She looked at the time on her phone. Margaery would be home already, her classes had ended an hour ago. 

“Yes, I think I might.” 

“Tell her I say hi. And may the F—“ 

“Don’t you dare!” Sansa hissed, pointing her index finger at her friend. 

Elinor walked away as she laughed and waved. Sansa, despite herself, laughed too. She saw a boy and a girl walk up towards her, they were both wearing Star Wars shirts. She grabbed her things in a hurry and trotted the opposite way. 

Just in case. 

 

It took her twenty minutes to walk to her girlfriend’s apartment. She avoided people as much as possible because she had meant what she told Elinor earlier, about not being able to listen to _that_ thing again. Not until next year, at least. When Sansa reached the apartment she grinned, she felt safe at last. No more annoying students. 

Margaery had given her the keys to her place a few months ago, telling her to “please, use them whenever you feel like visiting.” Sansa, far from putting them somewhere safe and forgetting about them, kept them with her own keys she used them all the time. After all, Margaery’s place was way nicer than her dorm at uni. And the bed? The bed was wonderful. Elinor sometimes joked about how they were almost living together. Maybe she was kind of right. 

But what she saw the moment she entered the living room interrupted her train of thoughts. 

“Oh no… Not you too!” Sansa felt herself despair when she saw her girlfriend, who was lying down on the couch… wearing a damn Star Wars t-shirt. 

Margaery smiled as she saw her, throwing the book she was reading on the table and gesturing towards her, she wanted Sansa closer. “What?” 

“Why are you wearing _that_?” Sansa scrunched her nose as she walked to her. 

Margaery arched her eyebrows. “Star Wars comes with the whole dating-Margaery-Tyrell thing you’re doing. You knew that, remember?” 

Sansa grinned. She did remember the discussions they had when they first started dating. Margaery had joked about how she had never dated anyone who disliked Star Wars and that she wouldn’t make an exception, not even for Sansa. But she totally did. Once that they started “going steady”, though, the Star Wars topic was forgotten, more or less. Sansa ignored her girlfriend’s references and Margaery pretended that Sansa didn’t. It was a perfect way to deal with it (it wasn’t). 

“You’re lucky I already love you.” Sansa joked as she leaned in to kiss her, throwing her bag on a corner. 

Margaery stretched on the couch. “Hey, if you don’t like this tee… feel free to do something about it. I won’t argue.” 

They had been together for a bit more than a year and Sansa’s throat still went dry whenever Margaery said something like that. There was a subtle difference from the beginning of their relationship, though. A minor detail, really. Sansa, who had been too shy at first, she didn’t think twice anymore before she responded and took what she wanted. And hells, she wanted Margaery. 

Margaery moved over and Sansa laid down next to her. She hugged her and inhaled deeply. Gods she had missed her, the way she smelled, the way she felt against her own body, the way she looked at her. Margaery… Margaery felt like home. 

“I’ve missed you…” She whispered before she kissed her languidly. Margaery moaned against her lips and that made Sansa press herself harder against her girlfriend’s body. She had really, really missed her. 

When Margaery broke the kiss, she stared at Sansa with a huge smile on her face. “I’ve missed you too, darling.” 

Sansa wanted more kisses. And more… contact. Her hand traveled up Margaery’s side, tickling the girl softly because she loved to hear her muffled laugh. She grabbed the hem of the shirt and tugged at it. Margaery understood and, obediently, removed that piece of clothing (Sansa wouldn’t miss it). While Margaery did that Sansa decided that why stop with the t-shirt? She might as well keep going. 

What she saw next… totally unexpected. _Again_. 

“Star Wars underwear.” She groaned. “Really.” 

“Hot, right?” Margaery wiggled her eyebrows as she finished the task that Sansa had started, throwing her shorts across the room once she was done. 

“You’re so full of yourself.” Sansa wanted to roll her eyes at Margaery, but somehow she was entranced by the sight in front of her. _Focus, Sansa_ , she told herself. “Where does one get underwear like that? Seriously.” 

“You’d be surprised.” Margaery smirked as she pulled Sansa in for another kiss. 

Sansa’s plans had been different than that but Margaery decided to turn things around. With a swift move, she was suddenly on top of her. And Sansa? She wasn’t about to complain about it. 

Margaery nuzzled her neck before she started kissing her jawline, open mouth kisses that made Sansa move against her, wanting more. 

“I’ll make you like Star Wars… you know that, right?” 

Sansa snorted as she closed her eyes, trying to focus on the feelings and not on the talking. “Good luck with that.” 

“Oh, who needs luck when I’ve got the Force on my side?” Sansa opened her eyes, hoping that she looked as annoying as she was starting to feel. But again, her plans were forgotten when she saw how Margaery smirked. She did it in that way that made Sansa shiver with anticipation. She knew her girlfriend’s ways and… it sounded promising. “It’s therapy time” 

Okay, again, unexpected. What was going on that day? Could nothing go according to plan? 

“Are you _kidding_ me?” 

Margaery didn’t answer. Instead, she slowly dragged her hand under Sansa’s jeans. _Finally_ , she thought. Margaery only grazed her underwear, but it was enough to make Sansa gasp. She moved her hips against the fingers, but Margaery moved the hand away. 

“Uh-uh. Patience, my young padawan.” 

The death glare that Sansa shot Margaery didn’t have any effect on the girl. She just laughed softly and bit her neck playfully. Sansa felt Margaery’s tongue on her skin and shivered.

“Marg, I swear…” 

Sansa couldn’t keep complaining because Margaery’s fingers moved back under her jeans, and not just that… under her underwear too. Sansa’s thoughts started to get blurry. 

“I’m going to ask you a few questions now.” Margaery said, softly. 

“Come on.” Sansa struggled to get the words out as Margaery’s fingers started to stroke slowly but firmly, she couldn’t even imagine what the other girl wanted to know. 

“Why do you hate Star Wars?” Margaery whispered the question so close to her ear that Sansa felt the hot breath on her skin.

Sansa bit her lip and sighed. “I don’t know… I just— I just do.”

Margaery clicked her tongue in disappointment and she drew back her fingers. Sansa hissed. 

“Not a proper answer, sweetheart.” 

She couldn’t believe this. Sansa looked at Margaery astonished, was she really doing what she thought she was doing!? If the smirk on Margaery’s face was something to go by, she was. 

“ _Fine_! My brothers…” She started, and apparently it was a good start because Margaery’s hand went back between her legs, Margaery was nice enough to increase the pace of her fingers, too. That made it hard for Sansa to concentrate on what she wanted to say. “They… they didn’t invite me to… to watch them.” 

“They didn’t?” 

Margaery started to lift Sansa’s shirt, and, understanding what she wanted, Sansa finished the job for her. Once she was finally undressed, Margaery repositioned herself back between Sansa’s legs. She kissed her way down Sansa’s torso, stopping at her chest for a while, Sansa didn’t complain. She licked her lips, loving how Margaery looked while she traced her tongue around her nipples. Now, _that_ was hot and not some dumb Star Wars underwear. 

Just when Sansa had thought that the Star Wars topic was done, Margaery talked again. “And why did that bother you?” 

Sansa groaned, out of annoyance and pleasure, which one was stronger… she didn’t know. What she knew, though, was that she needed that talk to be over, she needed the release. Talking was overrated, gods. 

“They invited…” She gasped as Margaery’s mouth kissed her inner thigh. “My sister.” 

“Really?” 

Sansa hummed in response. She didn’t understand why they had to talk about that in _that_ particular moment, but she wouldn’t want to risk it again. She couldn’t have Margaery stopping, not when they were so far into it. “Mmm-hm. But… not me.” 

“Now, that’s too bad.” Margaery gave a playful bit to her thigh. “You should let me fix that.” 

Ah, no. Enough was enough. “I don’t… I don’t want to.” 

“I’m asking nicely…” Margaery purred, and in that same moment, her mouth took over the job that her fingers had been doing (so perfectly, she should note) and she slid those recently idle fingers inside Sansa, causing her to gasp. Margaery arched an eyebrow at her. “So?” 

“Okay. Okay…” Sansa whispered, and she entwined her fingers on Margaery’s hair. Just in case the other girl was thinking on stopping what she was doing. She rocked her hips against the hand. 

“Say you’ll watch them with me.” Margaery traced something with her tongue and Sansa moaned. 

“Marg…” 

“Say it.” Margaery said those two words at the same time that her fingers twirled in that way that Sansa loved. That was a very dirty trick, Sansa thought as she trembled and moaned again. 

“Yes, I’ll… I’ll watch… the damn movies.”

Those last words came out as a slur between whimpers. Truth be told, they were quite an accomplishment given the circumstances, she was surprised she even remembered how to form words, let alone sentences! Her hard work was all worthy because Margaery smiled and instead of using her mouth to prompt Sansa for more answers, she decided to put it to a better use. _At last._

It didn’t take more than a few more strokes of Margaery’s tongue, a few movements of her fingers, and Sansa was arching her back, gasping for air and letting out whatever sounds wanted to come out of her mouth, because she was definitely not in control of her own body anymore. Her body stiffened until it relaxed once again, and when the spasms had stopped, she pulled Margaery up and rested her forehead against hers. 

Sansa cuddled against her body for warmth and after a while, she kissed her softly, still inhaling deeply. 

“I love you.” Margaery whispered, planting little kisses on her face. 

“I know.” Sansa replied, and when she heard Margaery’s gasp she started to laugh. Then, she grabbed her face and kissed her hard. 

Maybe the Force was with her, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system. I apologize if it's too bad, but it had to be written.


End file.
